Nowadays, Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems are widely applied to some communication products, such as mobile phones. In an LTE system, current consumption is one of main effectiveness indexes. People are focusing on reducing current to decrease power consumptions. However, it is hard for people to reduce the current consumptions because of too many factors influencing the current consumption in the LTE systems. Among the factors, an amplifier using is the most important factor influencing the current consumption. Further, it takes lots of time to get the best load pull value in an amplifier.